swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild:Western Dune Corps
Details Name: Western Dune Corps Server: Europe-Chimaera Faction: Mixed Location: W-D-C Market, Rori (800m North of Narmle) History W-D-C was founded pre-cu by Sybok in the city of Zahara, Tatooine. The guilds mission was to take newer players and assist them in learning how to get the most out of SWG. It was founded on the principle that players who grew with the guild would be more loyal. W-D-C was designed more as a family than a warrior guild. Later the guild fell under the leadership of McPhranx. McPhranx lead the guild into NGE. He was also responsible for moving the guild city to Atlantis, Talus. Shortly after McPhranx left SWG, the guild was re-formed under the leadership of Evaes. Evaes moved the city to W-D-C Market, Rori. Before the move W-D-C market had been a secondary city too Atlantis, but it's proximity to Narmle starport made it ideal for the crafters to set up a merchant district. W-D-C's name has changed a few times, but the mission did not. W-D-C has been know as T-Birds, SGC (Star Gazer Corps), MILF, and finally returned to their roots under their original name of W-D-C. Under any name W-D-C helps players in space, combat, missions, crafting, and learning the ropes. W-D-C has now merged with DoW as an imperial guild, but all basic aspects are the same. Community Values As a mixed guild W-D-C members must maintain the trust and respect of both factions. As a result we do not use information obtained while playing as one faction to help the other. Typically, if a member learns of a battle in a factional chat they will either fight for the side they received the information from or stay out of the battle. W-D-C is always available to help anyone who asks regardless of faction, level, or rank. Trash talking is frowned on. Friendly banter and joking with the enemy is pretty common, but foul language and comments towards other players can result in a warning and possible expulsion from W-D-C. SWG is just a game after all and should be treated as such. Members Members range in age from 14 to 40, but they all have one thing in common. W-D-C members want to get the most fun out of SWG as they can. They are helpful, resourceful, and above all a good group of friends. Guild chat can include some adult joking, but harsh cursing or degrading language is strictly frowned upon. Many members are adults. Leadership urges members to use guild chat whenever they are on. After all, what is the point in joining a guild only to never speak to them except when asking for something. Keeping in contact with other members also provides a release from the boredom that can occur when playing alone. Some adult members have also been known to provide good advice to younger members in life as well as in game. Active Members Members who wish to have their names placed here may link their bio's as well. Evaes W-D-C Leader. Master Shipwright and Alliance Ace. -Pedro- Master Spy and Imperial Ace. Deej Master FOTM and Imperial Pilot. Soris Master Domestics Trader and Rebel Pilot. Ihadhe Master Jedi and Alliance Ace. La-Pink Master Entertainer and Imperial Ace. Jar-Head Dan Master Spy and Imperial Ace. Snowjuju Master Armor Smith and Alliance Ace. Shawnmarie Master Droid Engineer and Rebel Ace. Shawnho Spy and Imperial Ace. Vey'dra Master Shipwright and Imperial Ace. Furroar Master Smuggler and Imperial Ace. Luucas Master Spy and Imperial Pilot. Vawai Master Commando and Rebel Ace. Terda Fey Rebel Bounty Hunter and Alliance Ace. Genereral Riku Medic and Imperial Ace. Admission Admission into W-D-C is on a trial basis. Any member is allowed to sponsor a new member, but only High Council is able to accept a sponsor. The trial week works 2 ways. Leadership uses this week to assess f a sponsor has the appropriate personality to fit into the W-D-C family. Personality is far more important than skill or level. The week is also used by the sponsor to see if W-D-C is in fact the right place for them. No hard feelings are generated if a member chooses to look elsewhere for another guild after the trial week. W-D-C in Action Fleet W-D-C has an exceptional space fleet. W-D-C pilots can solo every space mission SWG has to offer. They can assist with anything from Lord Cyssc to simple grinding missions. Just about every ship in the game can be found in the W-D-C fleet. The KSE Firespray, YT-2400, and Eta-2 Actis Interceptor are some signature ships used by senior members. The W-D-C forum provides detailed information on everything from ship performance charts to the ins and outs of using a flight computer. PvE W-D-C members often take part in PvE missions. There is no mission they are unable to accomplish. Mustafarian missions such as HK-47 and Droid Army are perfect for challenging upper level members. They also inspire teamwork and better strategy. Lower level members who do not wish to level through a repetitive grind may receive assistance in Kashyyyk or Legacy missions. Members who wish to be on the fast track to leveling may ask for a guide to CL90 in 6 days. It is very easy to do, and elder member can often be found assisting in this endeavor. PvP Though, not everyone in W-D-C wishes to PvP, many members are well known in the PvP community. Most notable would be their Imperial Assassin Squad. This is a group of imperial spies who can drop most players before their proximity is even noticed. Members of this elite squad include leader -Pedro-, Deej, Jar-Head Dan, Shawnho, and Luucas. As a mixed guild W-D-C can be called into action for either side. Many guilds in the heat of battle seek out W-D-C members to try and turn the tide. The Imperial Assassin Squad prefers to operate when imperials are outnumbered. This is a much better strategic opportunity as they work in the shadows to assassinate their targets and not in a cloud of napalm. It also provides more of a thrill to be at a 20 to 1 disadvantage and still successfully eliminate a target. When confronted with guild members of the opposite faction in a PvP zone or while hunting a bounty friendly competition is encouraged. The only time this is not acceptable is during an important mission or in an instanced situation. At any other time members are fair game. This policy is meant for the enjoyment of W-D-C members. If at anytime it subtracts from a members enjoyment then that person may become immune. Crafting Crafters play an important role in W-D-C. W-D-C Market City has a merchant district for crafters to place tents. It is also a research city to help with experimentation outcomes. Master merchants include Evaes (Shipwright), Soris (Tailor/Chef), Snowjuju (Armorsmith), and Shawnmarie (Droid Engineer). The W-D-C Forum provides a macro and program for members wishing to be on the fast track to master crafter. It is so easy you do not need to be in the room while leveling. These are tools that were not available to the current master traders such as Evaes, but they may now be used by newer members. Many crafters choose to learn their profession through the process of their grind. This is fully encouraged for members who chose that rout. Most crafters will offer a 50% discount to guild members. There are many members who will refuse to accept a discount, but those who need it are more than welcome to accept. W-D-C crafters also have been known to offer free services when it is for the benefit of the guild. None of this is required. It is at the digressions of the crafter, but has been the norm for most crafters. City Merge As of July 2007,W-D-C has merged with DoW,although some Rebel Members have left for other Guilds to maintain the abillity to PvP as Rebel. Category:Guilds